


Insomniac

by CurlyCue



Series: Homestuck/Reader Drabbles [15]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Dialogue, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insomnia, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Other, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Reader-Insert, Sleepy Cuddles, Worry, You/your pronouns, prompt drabble, sleeping problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7846570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyCue/pseuds/CurlyCue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You haven't been sleeping, and Tavros is worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomniac

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt -** "the longest they’ve ever been awake"  
>  Randomizer chose **Tavros** , and I wrote this thing. <3
> 
> **Tavros/Reader** \- matespritship
> 
> **???/Reader** \- ex-moirallegiance, only mentioned, person isn't named (you can choose who it was, I guess)
> 
> Ironically enough, I'm really tired and I'm writing this instead of sleeping--

“Uh, [Name],” Tavros murmured nervously, “Are, uh- are you… okay?” 

“Hmm? Oh- oh, yeah, Tav, sweetheart, I’m,” you cut yourself off with a yawn. “I’m fine, just tired.” 

Tavros looked worried; he was even doing that thing where his eyebrows crinkled together. _How cute,_ you thought, smiling drowsily. 

“When... was the last time you, uh, slept?” 

“Uh,” you answered, dragging the monosyllabic word out for seemingly forever as you desperately tried to get your brain to do the simple math and failing. “A few days ago, I think,” you finally gave up. 

Your matesprit’s eyebrows shot upwards so quickly your mind almost didn’t even register the movement, and you snorted in laughter, blinking slowly and yawning again. 

“[Name], that’s really, really dangerous. I think? It is dangerous, right?”

You laughed quietly, resting your chin on your hand. “Pfft, nah, babe; I’m used to it, so don’t worry about it.” 

Tavros looked horrified. “... Used to it? How often do you sleep? What’s your moirail been doing?” 

You winced, pushing yourself up from your spot at the table and stretching. “Man, we broke it off forever ago, I thought you knew that... besides, I’m fine, I sleep enou...gh...” you trailed off, falling into a period of microsleep where you were standing. 

“[Name]? [Name]??” Tavros called, sounding almost on the verge of panic. “Oh god, oh god,” he whimpered, stumbling over to your side, grabbing your arm just as you started to sway. The contact broke you from your trance-like state, and you inhaled deeply, grabbing onto him for balance. 

“Uh, yeah,” you said after a minute of disorientation, still feeling kinda fuzzy and confused, “so… maybe I need more sleep. And a moirail. Oops?” 

Tavros gave you the sternest look he could muster. “You have to take better care of yourself, you know,” he murmured. 

You grinned. “Yeah, so I’ve heard. And I guess being awake for… several days or somethin’ doesn’t really count as taking good care of myself?”

He glared at you. “No, it doesn’t.” After a moment of just standing there, staring at each other, you almost fell asleep on him, and he decided to move the two of you to the couch for cuddles and nap time, where you caught up on some sleep and he nuzzled into your hair and tried to soothe his worry.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it <3 
> 
> As always, any and all positive/constructive feedback is very much appreciated ^^


End file.
